Si Kyuubi avait un frère
by Psychoswolf
Summary: Et si Kyuubi avait eu un jeune frère ? L'histoire serait différente sur certain point. Désolé pour le résumé! Yaoi !SasuNaru & ItaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Personnages : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Kuro qui est à moi!

Résumé : Et si Kyuubi avait un Frère ? L'histoire serait surement différente sur certain point. SasuNaru & ItaKuro

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Pensées des personnages._

Dans une forêt non loin du village de Konoha, un jeune homme, aux cheveux mi-long de couleur sang, était endormi sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. Un homme plus loin, aux cheveux long et de couleur noir, un visage fin mais froid, aux yeux d'un noir profond possédant deux fines marques au dessus des pommettes, répondant au nom d'Itachi Uchiwa. Tout en marchant dans cette même forêt, il s'arrêta une fois en arrivant au niveau du jeune homme endormit. Haussant un sourcils il s'accroupit en face de lui pour le regarder attentivement, par réflexe il prit son pou vérifiant alors s'il était vivant ou bien mort. Une fois cela fait, il se releva et regarda autour de lui.

Itachi : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul toi...

Il prit alors le jeune homme sur son dos, rentrant donc au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Une fois arrive, il vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, y entrant sans faire de bruit, Kisame, un homme poisson, étant aussi son coéquipier, n'était pas là non plus. Itachi soupira donc de soulagement et posa ensuite le jeune homme sur son lit, s'asseyant ensuite sur une chaise, regardant le jeune homme d'un air intrigué. Il finit par s'endormir sur la chaise au bout de quelques heures.

Après un moment, le jeune homme au cheveux rouge ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se redressa pour regarder autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Itachi, il fronça donc les sourcils.

? : Où suis-je ?

En entendant un voix, Itachi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour regardait le jeune homme, il pu voir ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant ornés d'une pupille allongé en fente. Il resta un instant à regarder ces yeux puis secoua la tête en s'étirant un peu.

Itachi : Tu es dans ma chambre. Comment t'appelles-tu?

? : Je m'appelle Kuro. Et...Vous ?

Itachi : Itachi.

Kuro : Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Itachi : Tu étais dans la forêt, donc je t'ai ramener ici avant que tu ne tombes entre de mauvaise mains.

Kuro : Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Itachi : Hm.

Itachi croisa les bras, identifiant ledit Kuro, il plissa les yeux se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il ne santait aucun chakra émané de lui. Par précaution il activa son Sharingan pour l'examiner. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit grand les yeux, étant surpris de ce qu'il avait découvert, il enleva son Sharigan regardant alors Kuro en clignant des yeux.

Itachi : _Mais qu'est ce que... _Tu viens d'où ?

Kuro : Où ? ... Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien.

Itachi : Même pas de ta famille ?

Kuro : Non. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai une.

Itachi posa sa main sur son front, se mettant à réfléchir. Soit il le gardait ici soit il le laissait partir. Il opta pour la première option, ne pouvant laisser un gamin sans défenses retourner dehors.

Itachi : Tu vas rester ici pour un moment, je veillerais sur toi.

Kuro : Je ne gênerais pas?

Itachi : Non. Mais évite de sortir sans me prévenir avant.

Kuro : D'accords. Encore merci.

Itachi : _Je suis tombé sur un drôle d'oiseau. _Il y a d'autre personnes ici, mais n'y prête pas attention.

Kuro : hocha la tête tandis qu'Itachi lui expliquait ce qu'il ne devait pas faire et ce qu'il avait droit de faire.

Durant une semaine, celle où Itachi était parti en mission, Kuro en profita se familiariser avec les lieux. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et tomba sur un gars au cheveux roux et un autre au cheveux long et blond. L'un s'amusant avec des marionnettes, l'autre avec une pâte blanche. Kuro cligna quelques instant des yeux les regardants. Le blond ce leva pour aller en face de Kuro, qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

? : Hey c'est le petit protéger d'Itachi. Moi c'est Deidara, et lui là bas, c'est Sasori. Un.

Kuro : En...Enchanté...?

Sasori : Deidara tu lui fais peur, laisse le.

Deidara : Vous dites n'importe quoi, j'lui fais pas peur. Un.

Kuro en profita pour s'éclipser, fermant la porte au passage, il pu entendre Deidara râler au ' Je te l'avais dit. ' de Sasori. Il soupira de soulagement et s'approcha d'une autre porte, il hésita un instant puis fini par l'ouvrir ce qu'il regretta très vite. Effectivement, il y avait un homme au cheveux gris, plaqué en arrière, menaçant avec une grande faux, un autre homme au visage caché.

? : Aller Hidan, enlève moi ce masque!

Hidan : Kakuzu arrête ça.

Kakuzu : Je ne rigole pas, enlève moi ce masque où je l'enlève moi même!

Hidan : Hm ?

Ledit Hidan, regarda derrière Kakuzu en apercevant Kuro, qui sursauta légèrement et s'enfuit aussitôt qu'il était arrivé.

Kakuzu : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hidan : J'ai vue quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Kakuzu : Ah ? ... Ne change pas de sujet et enlève ce masque!

Hidan : Tu es vraiment chiant.

Tout en s'éloignant, Kuro se dit qu'il était vraiment tombé dans un asile de fou. Enfin, une dernière porte se présenta devant lui, il hésita à l'ouvrir en entendant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

? : Konan rend moi cette poupée!

Konan : Pain vous avez passé l'âge... Et puis vous êtes bourré.

Pain : Konan!

Konan : _Pour le maître de l'Akatsuki...C'est un attardé quand il boit trop..._

Finalement, il n'ouvrit pas la porte et retourna sagement dans la chambre d'Itachi mais il rencontra un obstacle. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête et fit de grand yeux, il fit un bond de deux mètre, tombant sur les fesses tellement il était surpris. Un homme poisson se tenait devant lui avec un sourire étrange sur le visage... Ce devait être Kisame, Itachi lui en avait palé.

Kisame : Itachi, je crois que ton protéger ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Itachi : Tu lui fais juste peur.

Kisame : Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Itachi : Hm.

Kisame : Bon je vais fais le rapport à Pain.

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda ensuite le roux, haussant un sourcils, Kisame parti faire son rapport, puis Itachi croisa ensuite les bras. Kuro baissa le regard.

Itachi : Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne pas sortir de la chambre sans mon accords ?

Kuro : Je suis désolé Itachi...

Le roux sauta presque dans les bras d'Itachi, voulant s'y cacher. Il soupira alors, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Itachi : _Je suis tombé sur une tête de mule._

Kuro : Ils font peur les gens ici!

Itachi : Pouruqoi ?

Kuro : Il y a un bourré qui parle de poupée, un qui joue avec des marionnette, et un autre qui joue avec une pâte blanche puis il y en a un aussi qui menace un homme avec une grande faux! Ils sont fou!

Le grand rit un peu en entendant cela et fit entré le plus jeune dans la chambre. Il enleva son manteau, se retrouvant donc en t-shirt tandis que le roux alla s'assoir sur le lit regardant Itachi.

Itachi : Ils sont assez spécial. Mais je t'avais dis de ne pas y prêter attention.

Kuro : Oui je sais. Mais ils sont bizarre quand même!

Itachi : C'est vrai. Je vais aller prendre une douche, ne sors pas de la chambre, compris ?

Kuro : Oui Itachi.

Ledit Itachi, roula des yeux puis parti dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Kisame en profita pour revenir dans la chambre et s'assoir sur son lit, ayant enlever son manteau. Kuro se trouva mal à l'aise d'être seul avec la présence de Kisame, qui le remarqua.

Kisame : Tu sais je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Itachi ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Kuro : Ou-oui.

Le roux baissa la tête puis s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux. L'homme poisson le regarda un moment avant de s'occuper de Samehada. Itachi revint un instant après vêtu que d'un pantalon, se séchant les cheveux, il lança à Kisame qu'il pouvait prendre sa douche, ce qu'il alla faire.

Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Kuro.

Itachi : Tu as faim ?

Kuro : Hm oui un peu!

Itachi : Vient manger alors.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, ils attendirent Kisame avant de commencé à manger. Ils finirent après un moment et décidèrent de ce coucher. Kuro allant dans le lit d'Itachi, du côté du mur, il laissa de la place au grand qui se glissa sous les couette pour finir par s'endormir. Kuro ne tarda pas à dormir aussi.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en pensé s'il vous plait! Review ? ;^;


	2. Chapter 2

Personnages : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Kuro qui est à moi!

Résumé : Et si Kyuubi avait un Frère ? L'histoire serait surement différente sur certain point. SasuNaru & ItaKuro

Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Pensées des personnages._

**Parole de Kyuubi**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent puis quelques mois pour se transformer en années. Kuro était toujours dans l'Akatsuki sous l'aile d'Itachi qui avait senti naître des sentiments encore inconnu envers le roux, Kuro s'était de plus en plus attaché à Itachi et ne le quittait plus, ayant l'âge de partir en mission avec eux maintenant.

En parlant de mission, actuellement ils devaient récolter des informations sur Kyuubi et si possible, capturer son hôte. Itachi, Kisame et Kuro étaient donc dans un petit village non loin de Konoha.

Kuro roulé sur le lit dans l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient, attendant de bouger. Il se redressa ensuite et regarda le brun.

Kuro : Itachi! Quand est-ce que l'on va à Konoha ?

Itachi : Nous irons demain, sois patient.

Kuro : D'accords.

Après ces mots, il eut un silence durant quelques instant avant que Kisame ne parle.

Kisame : J'ai appris récemment que ton frère avait rejoint Orochimaru.

Itachi : Oui.

Kuro : Tu as un frère Itachi ?

Itachi : Hm.

Kuro : Parle m'en s'il te plait!

Itachi soupira puis se mit à répondre aux question que le jeune lui posa. Après un moment, Kuro regarda le plafond en souriant.

Kuro : J'aimerai bien le rencontrer. Voir comment il est. _Il doit beaucoup lui ressembler..._

Kisame : Et bien il est beaucoup plus froid qu'Itachi. Peut être qu'un jour tu le rencontreras. Hé hé .

Il fronça les sourcils au rire de Kisame puis haussa les épaules. La nuit était tombé depuis un moment maintenant, il s'allongea donc sur son lit, se couvrant pour fermer les yeux, lançant un petit ' Bonne nuit. ' à l'encontre de ses ainés. Les deux autres partirent dormir après avoir discuté de la mission.

Le lendemain, les trois étaient debout depuis le début de la matinée, ils étaient maintenant en marche pour le village de Konoha. Ils traversèrent la forêt. Kuro était devant, regardant autour de lui.

Kisame : C'est quand même un étrange garçon.

Itachi : Oui c'est vrai. _Ça pour être étrange, il l'est._

Kisame : Je ne ressent aucun chakra venant de lui, ce n'est pas un ninja ?

Itachi : Je ne sais pas, il cache peut être son chakra.

Kisame : Hm... Fait attention alors.

Itachi : Oui.

* * *

Plus loin dans la forêt. Deux ninja sautèrent d'arbres en arbres, puis un s'arrêta.

? : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi : Je perçois deux puissant chakra pas loin de nous.

? : Tsunade nous avait dit de faire attention. Ce serait eux ?

Kakashi : Oui je pense.

? : Allons-y!

Le ninja parti en avant puis Kakashi soupira puis se mit à le suivre.

* * *

De retour aux membres de l'Akatsuki, ils s'arrêtèrent, sentant à leur tour deux chakra s'approcher. Ledit Kakashi et le ninja se postèrent en face d'eux,se mettant en garde.

Kisame : Et bien, ils nous falicitent le travail.

Kakashi : _Kisame et Itachi. _Naruto, fait attention.

Naruto : Ne vous en faites pas.

Itachi : Cela fait longtemps, Naruto.

Naruto : _C'est le frère de Sasuke. __**-**_**Itachi Uchiwa. **

Itachi : Kuro, va te mettre à l'abri.

Kuro : He ? Pourquoi ?

Itachi : Fait ce que je te dis!

Kuro : D'accords.

Il soupira légèrement puis parti plus loin, évitant ainsi d'être mêler au combat. Kakashi et Naruto suivirent du regard le roux, se demandant qui cela pouvait être mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Kisame se mit en garde.

Kisame : J'ai besoin de me dégourdir, je vais m'amuser un peu. ~

Itachi : N'en fais pas trop.

Kisame : Oui oui. ~

Ces derniers mots furent le début du combat. Itachi se mit en retrait durant un moment, laissant Kisame se battre contre les deux ninja. Il n'entra en combat que lorsque Kakashi activa son Sharingan. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi et Naruto soient essoufflés, le blond lança un regard rageur envers Itachi. Kakashi activa le mangekyou sharingan.

Plus loin, Kuro marchait dans la forêt, grognant contre Itachi, il aurait voulu rester. Il soupira alors, regardant le ciel, se demandant quand est ce que cela sera fini, il s'assit donc contre un arbre, attendant patiemment. Après un moment, il entendit un gros boum, ce qui le fit sursauté, il regardait donc dans le ciel, y voyant de la fumé. Il se leva donc pour aller voir ce que c'était. Une fois arriver sur les lieux, il vit Itachi essouffler en face de Kakashi qui était dans le même état. Naruto et Kisame étaient un peu plus loin.

Naruto : Ils sont...hh...Fort.

Kisame : Tu te bas plutôt bien, gamin.

Naruto : Tss.

Kuro : Itachi!

Itachi : Hm? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Kuro : J'ai entendu une explosion, je suis venu voir...

Naruto : _Qui est ce mec ? _**-Ce n'est pas un ninja, je ne perçois pas de chakra mais... **_- Mais ? _**- Non rien.**

Itachi soupir un instant, regardant Kisame qui rangea Samehada, il désactiva son Sharingan et regarda les deux ninjas.

Itachi : Kisame on se retire.

Kisame : D'accords.

Naruto : Attendez!

Trop tard, les trois membres de l'Akatsuki partirent. Naruto pesta et se tourna vers Kakashi, il s'approcha de lui et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au village.

Kakashi : Ce gamin n'était pas un ninja...

Naruto : Oui, mais pourquoi était-il avec eux ?

Kakashi : Il faut...Prévenir l'Hokage.

Le blond hocha la tête puis ils rentrèrent au village, il prévint Tsunada, faisant un rapport en même temps. Kakashi lui avait été emmené se faire soigner.

* * *

Kisame : On a raté la mission on dirait.

Itachi : On sait qu'il est devenu plus fort.

Kisame : Oui, Pain va surement envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour le capturer.

Itachi : Hm.

Kuro ne dit rien sur le chemin du retour, se posant des questions sur qui étais ces deux ninja. Itachi le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Ils arrivèrent au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Kisame et Itachi partirent faire leur rapport au chef de l'organisation. Kuro retourna dans la chambre d'Itachi et Kisame, il s'allongea sur le lit, regardant le plafond, d'un coup il se mit à réfléchir sur sa personne, il aurait aimé se battre pour aidé Itachi mais il ne savait pas comment, il n'était pas un ninja... Il soupira.

Kuro : Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien...

Itachi : Cela viendra surement plus tard.

Le jeune sursauta en entendant la voix de son ainé. Il se redressa et le regarda ensuite s'assoir sur le bord du lit, il s'assit en tailleur regardant les draps.

Kuro : Peut être, j'espère. Je n'aime pas ne rien connaître de moi.

Itachi : C'est sur que ce n'est pas agréable.

Kuro : Aah...

Il se rallongea sur le lit, regardant toujours Itachi puis il tendit les bras vers lui en souriant, quémandant donc un câlin. Il avait peut être grandit en taille et en maturité mais quand il s'agissait du brun il pouvait redevenir gamin sur les bord. Itachi soupira alors roulant un instant des yeux avant de lui faire son câlin, le roux content, ferma les yeux en souriant.

Kuro : On prend un bain ensemble ?

Itachi : ça ne va pas ?

Kuro : Bah quoi ? Avant on en prenait bien!

Itachi : Kuro...

Kuro : ...C'est bon j'ai compris.

Il fit une mine boudeuse détournant le regard. Le brun se redressa en le regardant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit.

Itachi : _Un vrai enfant. _Tu es grand maintenant, ne te comporte pas comme un gamin.

Kuro : Oui oui, pardon.

Itachi : Tu n'es pas pardonné.

Kuro : Quoi ?! Itachi s'il te plait!

Itachi : Non.

Kuro : Mais... Bon si c'est comme ça.

Kuro plissa les yeux regardant Itachi un moment avant de finalement lui sauter dessus pour le chatouiller, le grand fut surpris et cligna des yeux regardant le plus jeune. Il rit légèrement, n'étant pas chatouilleux. Kuro fit alors une légère moue puis Itachi, prit dans un élan de gaminerie, se mit à chatouiller à son tour le roux qui se mit à rire, suppliant le brun d'arrêter mais il continua ainsi avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, fermant les yeux. Kuro reprit son souffle puis regarda Itachi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Itachi : Hé.

Kuro : Vengeance! Tu es méchant!

Itachi : C'est pas moi qui est commencé.

Kuro : Hm!

Itachi : _Qu'est ce que je fous... Il me fait agir bizarrement._

Il eu un soupir silencieux et se redressa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kisame venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Kisame : Et bien, il ne la pas mal pris pour une fois. Il enverra Kakuzu et Hidan la prochaine fois.

Itachi : D'accords.

Kuro : Neh j'ai faim, on mange ?

Kisame : Je suis d'accords avec le petit.

Ils mangèrent donc sous les plaintes du poisson et du jeune. Une fois fini, ils restèrent un instant à parler de choses et d'autre avant de finalement se coucher pour récupéré de leur mission d'avant. Ils s'endormirent tous.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, j'essayerai de faire le chapitre 3 plus long que ceux là!

Naruto : Ouais j'arrive enfin !

Sasuke : Et moi, c'est quand que j'interviens moi ?

Alice : Toi je ne sais pas, on verra petit Sasu. :3

Sasuke : Vite j'espère!

Alice : Oui oui. Review please ? *^*


	3. Chapter 3

Personnages : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Kuro qui est à moi!

Résumé : Et si Kyuubi avait un Frère ? L'histoire serait surement différente sur certain point. SasuNaru & ItaKuro

Alors petit truc que j'ai oublié de dire. Je ne prend pas exactement tout ce qu'il y a dans le mangas! Certes il y a des moments que je vais piquer mais d'autre que j'aurai inventer, et ce n'est pas dans l'ordre non plus du mangas. Voilà voilà. ^^

Merci pour vos review. :3

Voilà le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Pensées des personnages._

Le lendemain, tout le monde était debout, il y en avait qui été parti en mission depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Kuro était dehors, assis contre un arbre en regardant le ciel. Il soupirait pour la énième fois puis, Itachi, le cherchant depuis dix minutes, vint le rejoindre en croisant les bras, il le regarda.

Itachi : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Kuro : Je voulais juste prendre l'air.

Itachi : Préviens moi alors, que l'on ne pense pas que tu t'es enfui.

Kuro : D'accords.

Kuro lui sourit, puis le grand s'assit à côté de lui, fermant les yeux, il n'avait aucune mission pour le moment alors il passait le temps comme il le pouvait. Kuro tourna la tête vers lui, se mordant la lèvre, il voulait lui poser des questions mais hésita à le faire. Puis après quelques seconde il le fit quand même.

Kuro : Dit Itachi.

Itachi : Hm ?

Kuro : Dit m'en plus sur toi. Comment en es-tu venu à rejoindre l'Akatsuki ? Le signe de ton bandeau est barré, pourquoi ? Et aussi, tu ne retourne jamais chez toi ?

Itachi le regardait un instant, levant les yeux au ciel puis il les ferma, il prit donc une inspiration pour répondre à toute ses questions.

Itachi : Je ne retourne jamais chez moi car je n'en ai plus. Le signe de mon bandeau est barré car j'ai déserté mon village et j'ai rejoins l'Akatsuki car maintenant je suis un déserteur.

Kuro : Un déserteur ? Comment cela ce fait ?

Itachi : Un jour, j'ai eu une mission donné par mon ancien village, Konoha. Il m'était dit que je devais anéantir mon clan pour éviter une autre guère mondiale. J'ai hésité un moment à choisir si je devais trahir mon clan ou alors les suivre... J'ai fini par assassiné tout monde du clan Uchiwa sauf mon frère... Que je n'ai pas pu tué. Après cela j'ai fais en sorte qu'il me haïsse et je suis parti du village pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki.

Kuro l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre, à la fin de son récit il ne savait pas quoi dire, il baissa donc son regard sur l'herbe, jouant un moment avec. Itachi posa son regard sur le jeune et sourit très légèrement tout en se levant, il lui tendit une main.

Itachi : On devrait rentrer.

Kuro : Hm d'accords.

Sur ces mots, Kuro attrapa sa main pour se lever puis ils rentrèrent au repaire.

* * *

Dans une forêt, éloignée du repaire de l'Akatsuki, se trouvait un jeune homme aux airs froids, cheveux et yeux de couleur noir, qui venait de finir s'entrainer dans une salle. Il rangea son katana dans son fourreau, se dirigeant donc vers la sortie quand il fut arrêté par une voix, un homme au cheveux long apparu, il ressemblait à un serpent avec son visage.

? : Alors mon petit Sasuke-kun, l'entrainement ce passe-t-il bien ?

Sasuke : Hm très bien Orochimaru.

Orochimaru : * kof kof * Hm tant mieux alors. Kabuto est parti chercher mes soins, je veux en profiter pour te parler de quelque chose, mon petit Sasuke.

Sasuke : Moi aussi. Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de vous.

Orochimaru : Oh ?... Crois-tu ? * kof kof *

Ledit Sasuke, fronça les sourcils en regardant le serpent, il se tourna donc vers lui, réfléchissant un instant. Il était faible et n'avait plus rien plus rien à lui apprendre. Il était devenu assez fort maintenant pour atteindre son objectif. Il dégaina alors son Katana fonçant sur Orochimaru qui, lui, eu tout de même le temps de faire la technique pour prendre le corps de Sasuke. Ils se trouvèrent donc dans un endroit noir, un serpent enroulé autour du corps de Sasuke. Orochimaru en face, avec un sourire.

Orochimaru : Le pouvoir des Uchiwa sera à moi. Ah ah ah!

Sasuke : Tss, idiot.

Orochimaru : Que!

Orochimaru se trouva à la place de Sasuke, le trouvant donc en face de lui. Il fut surpris en regarde le brun et grogna légèrement puis se fut le trou noir pour Orochimaru.

Sasuke, après en avoir fini avec le serpent, s'éclipsa de son repaire. Il réfléchit un instant, il lui fallait une équipe maintenant, il eut donc une idée sur les membres de cette équipe. Il marchait donc depuis un moment maintenant quand il s'arrêta, lança un kunai vers un arbre.

Sasuke : Je sais que tu es là.

? : Oh ? Bah... Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi après tout.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs, des dents pointus et aux yeux violets. Il possédait une grand épée, il ressemblait aussi à une sorte de requin humain. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, le regardant sérieusement.

Sasuke : Suigetsu Hôzuki.

Suigetsu : Hé hé. Je n'en reviens pas que tu es tué Orochimaru.

Sasuke : Hm. J'aurais quelques chose à te demander.

Suigetsu : Qu'est-ce donc ?

Sasuke : Rejoins moi.

Suigetsu : Hé ? Te rejoindre ? Pourquoi faire ?

Sasuke : J'ai un objectif à remplir et j'ai besoin de ton aide, ainsi que de deux autres.

Suigetsu : Hm... Et bien pourquoi pas. J'accepte petit Sasuke.

Sasuke : Nous allons au repaire Nord et au repaire Sud.

Suigetsu : Super le remerciement.

Sasuke : Ferme la et suis moi.

Suigestsu : Tu es vraiment arrogant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir qui fit soupirer Suigetsu. Il se mit donc à le suivre. Ils marchèrent un long moment pour enfin arriver au repaire Sud. Une fois arrivé, Suigetsu eu un mauvais pré-sentiment. Il regarda Sasuke qui entra dans le repaire, soupirant, il le suivit tranquillement.

Suigetsu : Hm dit moi... Qui comptes-tu recruter ici ?

Sasuke : Karin.

Suigetsu : Hé ? Tu vas vraiment la prendre elle ? Tu veux pas trouver une autre personne ?

Sasuke : Non.

Suigetsu : Tu es sure ?

Sasuke : Suigetsu ferme la!

Suigetsu : Rah tu es chiant putain!

? : Halte là! N'avancez pas plus!

Une fille aux cheveux roux à lunette se mit en face d'eux, mettant sa main sur une de ses hanches en les regardant.

? : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Suigetsu : Quel accueil Karin!

Karin : Suigetsu... _Sasuke-kun!_

Sasuke : Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Rejoins mon équipe.

Suigetsu : Tu es direct Sasuke. Elle te plait en fait c'est ça ? Hé hé hé que c'est mignon.

Sasuke : ….

Le brun le regardait d'un air mauvais, Suigetsu déglutit et se pris une magnifique droite par Sasuke, qui l'envoya contre le mur.

Sasuke : Arrêter de raconter des conneries.

Suigetsu : Argh...

Karin : Tss, décidément je ne le supporte pas. Sasuke, je suis désolé mais je refuse, je dois garder cet endroit sous ordre d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke : Ce serpent est mort.

Karin : Quoi ?!

Sasuke : Je l'ai tué. Donc tu n'as plus à garder cet endroit.

Karin : Tss, il y a beaucoup de prisonnier, je ne peux pas partir.

Suigetsu : Et bien on va les libéré !

Suigetsu se releva en se massant le crâne et sourit en regardant Karin. Après avoir dit sa phrase, il partit pour libéré les prisonniers. Sasuke le regarda partir puis reposa son regarde sur la rousse, attendant une autre réponse que le refus. Karin, ne voyant plus Suigetsu, se colla contre Sasuke, lui attrapant le bras

Sasuke : Alors?

Karin : Oh mais oui! Je te rejoins absolument mon Sasuke! _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux!_

Sasuke : On attends que l'autre revienne alors.

Karin : Oui oui oui.

Elle resta accrocher au bras de Sasuke avec un sourire niait sur le visage. Elle sursauta et lâcha Sasuke en entendant un sarcasme venant de Suigetsu, qui était revenu après un petit moment. Il se fit engueuler par la rousse. Sasuke soupira et leur ordonna d'arrêter leur chamailleries. Ils partirent ensuite du repaire Sud pour aller au repaire opposé. Celui du Nord.

Sur le chemin, Karin réfléchit au repaire Nord, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sasuke.

Karin : Tu ne comptes pas 'le' prendre dans ton équipe ?

Sasuke : Si, j'aurai besoin de ses capacités.

Karin : Mais il est dangereux et incontrôlable !

Sasuke : J'en ai décidé ainsi et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Karin : Mais... _Qu'il est têtu !_

Après un jour de marche, ils arrivèrent au repaire Sud. En entrant ils tombèrent bien vite sur un homme aux cheveux orange qui les regarda d'un air enrager, il se tenait la tête en grognant. Sasuke y alla directement et lui proposa de rejoindre son équipe, la réponse fut un refus catégorique et d'un grognement. Karin prévint le brun qu'il n'était pas dans son état normale. Suigetsu, qui était partit faire un tour au repaire, revint avec une information : Tout les prisonniers étaient morts.

Sasuke soupira alors regardant le roux.

Karin : Je crois que la marque maudite d'Orochimaru est en train de s'activer malgré sa lutte.

Suigetsu : La marque maudite ? Orochimaru lui aurait donc imposé sa marque ? Tss on est mal barré alors ?

Karin : Et bien il faut réussir à le maitriser. Le seul qui pouvait contrôler Jûgo était Kimimaro.

Sasuke : Je m'en charge.

Karin : Suigetsu et moi, nous te couvrirons. _Fait attention à toi._

Suigetsu : Super un peu de mouvement.

Le blanc sourit en sortant son épée. Sasuke lui dégaina son katana et regarda Jûgo. Alors un combat s'enclencha. Ils combattirent donc un moment. Mais Sasuke réussit à le dominer et lui annonça qu'il serait sa 'cage' et qu'il le contrôlerait. Jûgo le regarda, faisant disparaître les traces de la marque et accepta donc de rejoindre son équipe en repensant que Kimimaro avait donné sa vie pour Sasuke, il voulut donc voir s'il en valait la peine. Ils sortirent donc tous du repaire Sud. Sasuke annonça donc à l'équipe qu'ils se nommeraient Hebi et que leur objectif est de traquer et de tuer Itachi Uchiwa, son frère. Les trois acceptèrent d'aider Sasuke.

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de son frère, récoltant des informations quand ils le pouvaient, et ce, durant un moment.

* * *

De retour au repaire de l'Akatsuki, durant les jours où Sasuke venait de créer son équipe, l'Akatsuki perdit un membre, alors Pain organisa une réunion avec tout le reste des membres de l'organisation. Kuro était cependant interdit de réunion. Le chef et quelques membres n'ayant pas totalement confiance en ce jeune inconnu, bien qu'il soit le protegé d'Itachi.

Pain : Nous avons perdu Sasori. Il a été tué durant sa mission. Deidara, tu feras donc équipe avec Tobi.

Tobi : Ouais! Deidara-sempai!

Deidare : Tche.

Pain : Pour continuer, Orochimaru est mort. Il a été tué par Sasuke Uchiwa.

Itachi : ….

Kisame : Oh ? Itachi ton frère s'est mit à bouger. Hé hé.

Itachi : ….

Pain : Dorénavant il faudra le surveiller de près.

La réunion fut fini sur ces derniers mots. Itachi marchait dans les couloirs, Kisame à ses côtés.

Kisame : Hé hé hé, Itachi que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien, ce contentant de marcher tranquillement, il était perdu dans ses pensées, ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Kuro dormait sur le lit, Kisame se mit sur le sien et s'y étendit de tout son long. Quand à Itachi, il resta devant la fenêtre, regardant dehors.

Itachi : _L'heure approche petit frère._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Review ? :3


End file.
